1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle towing system and more specifically it relates to a towing system for efficiently and safely pulling heavy vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pulling a vehicle is required when a vehicle has become stuck or has lost the ability to operate. Conventional vehicle towing systems involve using an elongated flexible member (e.g. ropes, chains or cables) along with hooks on opposing ends to pull a vehicle. With a conventional vehicle towing system, the user must manually attached a first end of the elongated flexible member to the towing vehicle (e.g. a tractor) and the second end to the towed vehicle (e.g. a truck).
One problem with conventional vehicle towing systems is that individuals are exposed to an inherently dangerous situation during connecting and disconnecting of the vehicles. Another problem with conventional vehicle towing systems is that they are time consuming to connected and disconnect. Another problem with conventional vehicle towing systems is the potential for breaking of the elongated flexible member. A further problem with conventional vehicle towing systems is the risk of physical injury when an elongated flexible member under tension breaks whether in the towing vehicle, the towed vehicle or near the towing area. Another problem with conventional vehicle towing systems is they are limited in the amount of tension they can handle requiring multiple towing systems to be used simultaneously.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved towing system for efficiently and safely pulling heavy vehicles.